Espoirs
by Melancholia Gray
Summary: Recueil d'OS / COMPLET / - Ils ont tous choisis d'y croire à un moment donné. Car il faut être désespéré pour espérer.
1. INTRODUCTION

Tout appartient à **J.K Rowling**.

_Il s'agit d'un recueil d'OS. Mon premier._

_Il est composé de cinq OS, chacun axé sur un personnage en particulier._

_J'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à exploité la thématique de l'espoir._

_J'espère que ça vous plaira._

_Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espoirs

**.**

**.**

**.**

Espoir. Illusion. Tout se fond et se confond.

L'espoir, c'est trouver de la lumière là où il n'y en a pas. C'est voir le bien dans le mal.

Mais l'espoir est vil car il se nourrit d'espérance et de rêves avortés.

_Car il faut être désespéré pour espérer._

Ils ont tous choisis d'y croire à un moment donné. Cinq âmes en perdition en quête de rêve.


	2. NARCISSA MALEFOY

_Et voilà le premier OS. Il concerne Narcissa Malefoy. _

_N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis._

_Bonne lecture. ;)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

NARCISSA MALEFOY

Amour

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Est-il vivant ? Drago, est-il vivant ?_

Elle se tient debout, dans l'assemblée, alors qu'elle voudrait s'effondrer. Son cœur de mère crie, il hurle à l'intérieur. Elle voudrait toucher du bout de ses doigts l'illusion que son fils vit encore. _Est-il vivant ? _Jamais elle n'a ressenti une telle souffrance, celle d'une mère plongée dans le silence et le doute. Elle se tient, droite et forte, mais son cœur se fend. Son cœur s'écorche à chaque battement. La frénésie la submerge, elle veut savoir. Elle veut savoir si, elle aussi, pleurera la mort d'un fils.

Cette guerre, elle la maudit. Entraînée malgré elle dans cette spirale infernale de démence et d'idéologies dévastatrices, elle n'a pas pu, elle n'a pas su se mettre en retrait. _Parce que ceux qui ne participent pas sont considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang. _Elle était une femme forte autrefois, une femme qui faisait face sans flancher. Sans le savoir, elle a épousé les idéaux de son mari. Et par amour, elle a abdiqué. Elle a courbé l'échine et elle s'est perdue en chemin.

Elle n'a jamais eu peur pour sa propre vie. Tout ce qu'elle a fait, c'était pour son fils. Les sacrifices, la soumission, l'acceptation… C'était pour lui. Juste pour lui. Elle a toujours eu l'envie et l'espoir qu'il puisse mener une autre vie que celle qu'elle avait vécue. Personne ne veut de cette vie-là. Hormis les fous et les fanatiques. Elle a tant fait pour lui. Elle l'a toujours aimé pour deux, comblant l'absence de ce père obnubilé par le pourvoir et ce Seigneur devant qui il s'était trop souvent agenouillé. Et aujourd'hui, elle a peur. Plus que jamais.

Harry Potter se tient toujours à l'autre bout de la clairière. Mais lorsque l'éclair vert le percute et que l'euphorie explose, elle ne souhaite qu'une chose : tout au fond de son cœur, elle souhaite qu'il ait survécu. Elle implore la fatalité de l'épargner. Parce qu'elle a besoin de savoir pourquoi elle va se battre. Son cœur se fendille et elle souffre. _L'espoir, c'est douloureux._

La jubilation retombe peu à peu et elle sent le doute envahir les Mangemorts qui l'entourent. Ce doute renforce sa volonté de croire qu'il pourra lui apporter une réponse. On lui ordonne d'aller vérifier que le Survivant est bel et bien mort. Elle n'a que quelques mètres à faire pour rejoindre le corps du jeune Potter, mais elle marche pendant des heures, des kilomètres entiers. Et toujours, son cœur est torturé par la flamme vorace qui se nourrit de lui.

_Est-il vivant ? Drago, est-il vivant ?_

Les secondes lui semblent devenir des minutes, puis les minutes des heures. Là, accroupie au-dessus de cet enfant qui à l'âge d'être le sien, elle attend, à mi-chemin entre le vide et la terre ferme. Et puis il hoche la tête en silence. Elle voudrait exalter. Elle voudrait s'enfuir et rejoindre cette part d'elle-même. Elle voudrait l'emmener loin, loin de la guerre. Mais elle est une femme forte. Plus rien ne compte hormis cette révélation qui la fait revivre. C'est avec conviction qu'elle se redresse et qu'elle se tourne vers _les siens_. Elle décide qu'elle ne peut haïr celui qui lui a apporté la réponse qu'elle attendait. Elle décide de le laisser _vivre._

« - Mort. Il est _mort._ »

* * *

_Narcissa est un personnage que j'aime énormément. C'est une mère profondément attachée à son fils mais qui a fait tellement de sacrifices. _

_J'espère que vous avez aimé._

Melancholia.

.

.

.

Réponse aux reviews:

**L-SK **: _Je suis contente que cela te plaise. :) J'ai choisi de parler des personnages secondaires parce que ce sont ceux que j'apprécie le plus. Il reste tellement de choses à développer sur eux, je trouve que le fait de ne pas tout savoir sur eux nous offre une certaine liberté que l'on ne retrouve pas avec les personnages principaux. :)_


	3. LORD VOLDEMORT

_Il s'agit du second OS. Axé sur Voldemort cette fois. _

_Il se déroule en parallèle du premier OS. _

_Ecrire du point de vue de Voldemort, c'est quelque chose de spécial. Je trouve cet OS absolument tordu et malsain. x)_

_J'espère qu'il vous plaira quand même. _

_Bonne lecture. :)_

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

LORD VOLDEMORT

Obsession

**.**

**.**

**.**

Il ne compte plus le nombre d'années où il a attendu cet instant, celui de le voir face à lui. Ca l'avait obsédé. Ca l'avait rongé. _Ca l'avait même détruit_. Mais il était revenu, renaissant de ses cendres, goûtant à nouveau le pourvoir. Goûtant à nouveau aux plaisirs de la peur et de l'omniprésence. Parce qu'on le craignait. On le craignait secrètement à tout instant. Il avait acquit le monopole de la terreur. _Le monopole de l'horreur_. Il était la peur elle-même.

Ca montait comme une sorte de fièvre brûlante en lui. Chaque fois qu'il se remémorait son parcours. Ceux qu'il avait tués pour _l'atteindre_. Ceux qu'il avait mis à genoux pour le plaisir. Ceux qu'il avait corrompus. Ceux qu'il avait torturés. Ceux qu'il avait vaincus. Chaque fois qu'il les revoyait dans son esprit, il se sentait plein de cette euphorie ardente. Cette euphorie sanguinaire et primaire. Et il n'omettait aucun de ceux qu'il avait asservi. Dans son esprit, il les voyait par centaines. _Depuis qu'il était enfant, il aimait le goût du sang_.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout était différent. Il touchait au but. Il allait saisir l'insaisissable. Son œuvre. La plus belle chose qu'il accomplirait. Il allait purger le monde des impuretés qui l'occupent. Il offrira cet espoir-là au monde magique. Ce monde qui le craint mais qui ne voit pas qu'il agit en sa faveur. La maladie, _le cancer,_ a trop longtemps occupé le corps décharné de cette société. Il est temps de soigner les maux de ce monde. _Son _monde.

Mais il est là, enfin, face à lui. Après toutes ces années, ils sont enfin réunis. Et bientôt, il n'en restera qu'un. Il est immonde dans son ignorance. Il ne veut que sa fin. Il veut l'entraîner plus bas que terre. L'enchaîner quelque part en enfer. Il veut posséder son âme et la détruire encore. Il n'a vécu que pour connaître cet instant. Il a espéré à en devenir fou. Fou d'espérance. Fou de cette ivresse qui le possède à chaque fois qu'il l'imagine mort.

Il semble trop fragile, le grand _Harry Potter_. Lorsqu'il se tient face à lui, il ne voit que ce corps d'enfant qui pense pouvoir l'arrêter. Un gosse ne l'arrêtera pas. Peu importe son nom. Peu importe ce qu'il a accompli. Aujourd'hui, _tout est différent._

C'est presque trop beau. Trop improbable pour être vrai. Combien de fois lui a-t-il échappé ? Combien de fois a-t-il fuit ? Mais il est là. _De son plein gré_. Il accepte finalement le fait qu'il n'y a plus d'issue. _Y'en a-t-il seulement jamais eu ? _Et encore, cette fièvre qui monte. Cette obsession qui le possède tout entier. Ils s'observent en silence. Il est emplit de cette euphorie qui le prend aux tripes. Harry Potter représente l'espoir de ces sangs impurs. Bientôt, il va tuer cet espoir. _Et il n'y a rien de plus excitant que de tuer l'Espoir lui-même._

Harry Potter est faible. Harry Potter est sans défense. Il cède à sa puissance, enfin. Il abdique devant le Maître. _Ils n'ont vécu que pour ce moment._ Lorsque le sort fuse comme une flèche ardente et mortelle, Voldemort sait qu'il ne ratera pas sa cible. Il sait que tout est joué d'avance. Lorsque l'enfant s'écroule et que les partisans s'agitent, lui, il se délecte de ce moment. Il n'a pas attendu pour rien car il n'y a rien de plus beau que de maîtriser la mort elle-même. Aujourd'hui, il est libre d'asseoir sa puissance. Et lorsqu'on lui confirme que le grand Harry Potter est bel est bien tombé dans les abîmes de l'oubli, il sait finalement que toute sa vie, _il n'a pas espéré en vain._

* * *

_J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à me mettre dans la peau de Voldemort et à faire ressortir les choses qu'il "ressent" car il est tellement peu humain. _

Mel'.


	4. GEORGE WEASLEY

_J'ai ressenti quelque chose de vraiment fort en écrivant cet OS. C'est indescriptible._

_J'espère que vous l'apprécierez. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

GEORGE WEASLEY

Division

.

.

.

Il est le reflet de ce qu'il a perdu. Chez lui, les miroirs sont recouverts par de grands draps. Parce qu'il a cette angoisse qui le taraude nuit et jour. Il a appris à craindre son propre reflet. Il ne supportait plus d'être celui qui reste. Cette moitié d'un tout. Ensembles, ils étaient entiers, complets. Séparés, ils ne sont plus rien. On lui avait arraché une partie de son être.

_Il est le reflet de ce qu'il a perdu. Ils partageaient leurs joies, leurs peines. Ils partageaient leurs visages, leurs âmes. Mais ils n'étaient pas que des jumeaux, ils étaient une seule et même entité dans deux corps. Alors il fuit son reflet. Il se fuit pour oublier qu'une partie de lui s'en est allée. Parce qu'il s'est vu mort, ce jour-là. Il est mort avec lui._

Il se réfugie chez lui, seul, depuis deux ans. Il ne parvient pas à faire son deuil. Ils étaient censés vivre et mourir ensembles. Jamais l'idée que l'un d'entre eux puisse laisser l'autre seul ne les avait effleurés. Ils avaient vécus. A deux, ils étaient forts. Ils étaient éternels.

George avait essayé d'oublier. Il avait voulu avancer, d'une façon ou d'une autre. Mais le passé l'avait toujours rattrapé. _Le passé vous rattrape toujours_. Il avait voulu avancer. De toute son âme, il avait essayé. Essayé si fort qu'il s'était sans doute perdu en chemin. Il ne sait plus qui il est. Est-il celui qui est parti, ou celui qui est resté? Celui qui vit, ou celui qui est mort ? _Fred ou George_ ? Il y avait toujours eut cette ambiguïté à propos de leur identité. Ils en avaient joué étant enfants. Ils échangeaient souvent leur place. Devenant l'un, puis l'autre.

Aujourd'hui, il ne sait plus. Il ne sait plus car ils étaient la même personne. Parfois, il lui parle. Il lui confie ses espoirs déchus, ses illusions. Il lui confie son manque et son mal-être. Parfois, il le hait. Parfois, il l'aime. Pourquoi est-il parti ? _Comment a-t-il pu le laisser seul alors qu'ils formaient un tout _? Ils avaient tant d'espoirs. Tant de choses à faire. Et il ne restait plus rien.

George. Fred. Ils étaient deux et maintenant, il n'en restait qu'un. Ecorché. Blessé. _Divisé_. Leur complicité ne connaissait pas d'égal. Ils se comprenaient sans dire un mot. Ils partageaient les mêmes pensées. Les mêmes envies. Les mêmes rêves. Mais tout avait finit par se perdre. La mort prend tout et ne donne rien. Elle vole les espoirs, les illusions. La mort est un poison.

Il vit entre deux mondes depuis trop longtemps. Fred est toujours là, malgré tout, près de lui. Il l'accompagne. Il le sait car il a toujours froid. Ce froid-là, c'est celui que l'on ressent avant que la mort ne vous enveloppe et vous entraîne au loin. _Il vit entre deux mondes_. Entre deux existences. Et il sait que pour le restant de ses jours, il ne sera ni l'un ni l'autre. Ni George. Ni Fred. Juste celui qui a survécu. _Le jumeau solitaire_.

* * *

_Voilà pour ce troisième OS que je trouve plus mélancolique et plus doux aussi que les deux premiers. N'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos avis. :)_  
Mel'.


	5. ASTORIA GREENGRASS

_Quatrième OS. Cette fois, il n'a pas de rapport avec la guerre._

_Centré sur Astoria. C'est un personnage sur lequel j'écris peu. Mais plus j'écris sur elle, plus je réalise que c'est un personnage attachant. _

_J'ai essayé de la montrer sous un autre jour (pour ceux qui ont lu Quand les assiettes volent en éclat)._

_Bonne lecture. _

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

ASTORIA GREENGRASS

Envie

**.**

**.**

**.**

Elle était grande et longiligne. Ses cheveux longs et blonds coulaient dans son dos en une cascade d'or et d'argent. Elle avait cette grâce envoûtante imprégnée dans chacun de ses gestes, vestige d'un passé de danseuse assidue. Les épaules en arrière, son port de tête élégant et ses mouvements légers. Il y avait en elle cette beauté peu ordinaire. Ses grands yeux bleus ourlés de longs cils et ses lèvres d'un rose pâle attiraient l'attention sans cesse. Mais il y avait cette arrogance, aussi. Cette froideur qui la rendait terriblement inaccessible. Elle était belle, elle le savait. Les autres, elle s'en fichait.

Astoria n'était cependant que la deuxième née, la seconde fille. _L'autre_. Et ses gestes, ses attitudes lui ont été inspirés par son aînée. Toute sa vie elle avait vécue dans l'ombre d'une sœur qu'elle avait toujours idéalisée. Parce que Daphné était encore plus belle, encore plus gracieuse. Elle était encore plus désirée. Encore plus adulée. _Daphné était parfaite_. Daphné était son idéal.

Depuis toujours, il n'y avait eut que sa sœur aussi bien pour elle que pour ses parents. Daphné était intelligente. Daphné était chaleureuse. Alors qu'elle, elle se cachait derrière ce masque qu'elle s'était forgé au fil du temps. Cette prison de glace et de chair. Pourtant, elle voulait tellement être comme elle. Elle aurait voulut être aussi belle. Autant à l'extérieur qu'à l'intérieur.

Elle attirait les regards. La jalousie. L'envie. Elle était convoitée, admirée. Mais pas pour ce qu'elle était réellement à l'intérieur. Elle n'était qu'une façade. Et ça, tout le monde le savait. Personne n'osait se mettre en travers du chemine d'Astoria Greengrass. Personne n'osait la froisser. Au fil du temps, le monde n'a fait que lui rendre ce qu'elle lui donnait. _De l'illusion_.

Malgré son désir. Malgré son envie. Malgré sa volonté, elle restait froide. Rien ne l'atteignait, ne la touchait. Alors que Daphné ressentait et vivait. Elle riait, pleurait parfois. Elle possédait cette humanité qui la fascinait. Cette humanité qui lui faisait défaut trop souvent. Pourtant, elle avait essayé. Elle avait espéré qu'un jour elle puisse être perçue différemment. Parce que son apparence ne lui suffisait plus. Elle aussi, voulait ressentir.

Elle avait la beauté, l'incroyable beauté digne des filles de la famille Greengrass. L'intelligence. La grâce. Mais sa sœur avait ce quelque chose qu'elle ne possédait pas. Ce quelque chose qui faisait d'elle quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Astoria, elle, n'était qu'une Greengrass. Une magnifique Greengrass. Mais elle n'était rien de plus.

Toute sa vie, elle avait appris à se conduire comme son aînée. Elle avait appris les gestes. Elle avait appris à se mouvoir et à agir comme sa sœur. Mais Daphné, elle rayonnait. Et elle, elle n'était qu'une pâle copie. Une imitation. Elle aurait voulu avoir un peu de cette perfection. Un peu de cette beauté d'âme. Et dans le miroir, elle ne voit que ce qu'elle est véritablement.

Jamais elle ne pourra atteindre cette perfection tant désirée, elle le sait. Elle n'est que l'autre. _La deuxième née_. _  
_


	6. DRAGO MALEFOY

_Voilà le dernier OS. Je ne pensais pas finir par Drago. Mais c'est venu naturellement lorsque j'ai relu les autres OS._

_Il fait écho au premier. La boucle est bouclée, en quelques sortes. _

_J'espère que ce recueil vous a plu malgré le fait qu'il soit court. _  
_Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien. :)_

* * *

.

.

.

DRAGO MALEFOY

Peur

.

.

.

_Tu sais ce que c'est, toi, la peur_ ? Non, il ne sait pas. _Il ne savait pas_. Il ignorait tout de la peur. Il ignorait ce que cela fait d'être terrifié. La peur est un sentiment qu'on lui avait appris à ignorer. La peur, c'est un poison. C'est destructeur. Ca t'entraînera plus bas que terre. _La peur te tuera_. Pour lui, la peur n'avait jamais existé. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, il n'avait jamais eu peur. Peur au point de vouloir se dérober.

Peut-être l'épargnerait-on ? Peut-être le laisserait-on faire un choix ? Juste pour cette fois. Il aurait pu croire qu'on le sauverait, qu'on le sortirait d'ici. Qu'on l'aiderait à s'en sortir. Qu'on ne le forcerait pas à suivre cette voie-là. Il ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreurs que son père. Il avait tant marché dans son ombre. Il l'avait tant adulé. Tant respecté pour ce qu'il croyait être du courage alors qu'il ne s'agissait que de couardise. Il n'avait vu que le père. Il n'avait pas vu l'homme qu'il était.

On va venir le chercher, dans peu de temps. C'est inéluctable. Il a cessé d'espérer. Ca sonne comme une évidence. On ne peut se soustraire ce genre de destin. Pourtant, il avait eut besoin de cet espoir. Cet espoir qui lui murmurait que tout irait bien quoi qu'il fasse. Que tout irait bien malgré ses choix. Il y avait cru. Et, aujourd'hui, il ne sait plus à quoi ressemble l'espoir_. On va venir le chercher_.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvre. Allongé sur son lit, il se redresse d'un bond. Elle se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte, le visage sombre. Elle reste interdite, sur le pas de la porte. Il sent son cœur qui brûle et son ventre qui hurle. Ils lui ont pris sa beauté. Ils lui ont pris tout ce qu'elle avait. Là, sur le pas de cette porte, c'est une femme inquiète qu'il voit. Narcissa Malefoy a trop perdu dans ce combat pour le sauver. Et elle n'y est pas parvenue. Elle a échoué.

Il se lève, sans rien dire. Il reste stoïque, froid. Mais à l'intérieur, il est en ruines. Ils traversent le manoir. Les couloirs sont silencieux. Cette demeure n'est même plus la sienne. Elle marche à ses côtés. Il perçoit sa peur, sa crainte. Au fond, elle est certainement plus forte que lui. Elle ne craint plus de montrer ce qu'elle ressent. Lui, il en est incapable. Même s'il cri, à l'intérieur, il reste de marbre. Après tout, il aurait pu s'enfuir. Se dérober. Il ne l'a pas fait. Il est aussi lâche que les autres.

Toutes ces années, il avait cru qu'il était différent. Qu'il avait une sorte d'emprise sur sa vie que les autres n'avaient pas. Ce n'était que de la fierté, de l'insolence. _Du déni_. Il avait espéré être différent. Mais rien ne le différenciait des autres. Ce contrôle qu'il avait eut sur sa vie n'avait été qu'illusion. Et les illusions, quand elles se brisent, laissent des cicatrices. Il est écorché vif.

Avant d'entrer dans le salon, elle se tourne vers lui. Ses yeux sont luisants. Elle voudrait pleurer, mais elle se retient. Elle pose une main sur sa joue. Une main froide. Elle sourit faiblement avant de baisser la tête. Elle s'excuse de ne pas avoir réussi à le sauver de cette situation. Alors il se redresse. Il fera face. Il entre dans le salon.

Aujourd'hui, il a perdu espoir. Lorsque la douleur a dévoré son bras et s'est encrée dans sa peau, il a tout perdu. L'espoir lui avait fait croire qu'il aurait pu s'en sortir, malgré tout. En réalité, ce n'était pas de l'espoir dont il avait eut besoin. C'était de lui-même. Il n'y avait jamais eu que lui pour le sauver. Il regrette de comprendre cela alors que tout est joué. Il avait espéré qu'on l'aiderait.

Aujourd'hui, sa peur est gravée à même sa peau. Et elle serait sa compagne jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. Elle ondule déjà sur son avant-bras. Elle le consume. Elle le _tue_.

* * *

_C'est le mot de la fin pour_ Espoirs. _Je renouvellerais sûrement l'expérience avec un autre recueil. _

Mel'.


End file.
